uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ge 25/kjv
: }|1| 25:1 Then again Abraham took a wife, and her name was Keturah. }} : }|2| 25:2 And she bare him Zimran, and Jokshan, and Medan, and Midian, and Ishbak, and Shuah. }} : }|3| 25:3 And Jokshan begat Sheba, and Dedan. And the sons of Dedan were Asshurim, and Letushim, and Leummim. }} : }|4| 25:4 And the sons of Midian; Ephah, and Epher, and Hanoch, and Abidah, and Eldaah. All these were the children of Keturah. }} : }|5| 25:5 And Abraham gave all that he had unto Isaac. }} : }|6| 25:6 But unto the sons of the concubines, which Abraham had, Abraham gave gifts, and sent them away from Isaac his son, while he yet lived, eastward, unto the east country. }} : }|7| 25:7 And these are the days of the years of Abraham's life which he lived, an hundred threescore and fifteen years. }} : }|8| 25:8 Then Abraham gave up the ghost, and died in a good old age, an old man, and full of years; and was gathered to his people. }} : }|9| 25:9 And his sons Isaac and Ishmael buried him in the cave of Machpelah, in the field of Ephron the son of Zohar the Hittite, which is before Mamre; }} : }|10| 25:10 The field which Abraham purchased of the sons of Heth: there was Abraham buried, and Sarah his wife. }} : }|11| 25:11 And it came to pass after the death of Abraham, that God blessed his son Isaac; and Isaac dwelt by the well Lahairoi. }} : }|12| 25:12 Now these are the generations of Ishmael, Abraham's son, whom Hagar the Egyptian, Sarah's handmaid, bare unto Abraham: }} : }|13| 25:13 And these are the names of the sons of Ishmael, by their names, according to their generations: the firstborn of Ishmael, Nebajoth; and Kedar, and Adbeel, and Mibsam, }} : }|14| 25:14 And Mishma, and Dumah, and Massa, }} : }|15| 25:15 Hadar, and Tema, Jetur, Naphish, and Kedemah: }} : }|16| 25:16 These are the sons of Ishmael, and these are their names, by their towns, and by their castles; twelve princes according to their nations. }} : }|17| 25:17 And these are the years of the life of Ishmael, an hundred and thirty and seven years: and he gave up the ghost and died; and was gathered unto his people. }} : }|18| 25:18 And they dwelt from Havilah unto Shur, that is before Egypt, as thou goest toward Assyria: and he died in the presence of all his brethren. }} : }|19| 25:19 And these are the generations of Isaac, Abraham's son: Abraham begat Isaac: }} : }|20| 25:20 And Isaac was forty years old when he took Rebekah to wife, the daughter of Bethuel the Syrian of Padanaram, the sister to Laban the Syrian. }} : }|21| 25:21 And Isaac intreated the LORD for his wife, because she was barren: and the LORD was intreated of him, and Rebekah his wife conceived. }} : }|22| 25:22 And the children struggled together within her; and she said, If it be so, why am I thus? And she went to enquire of the LORD. }} : }|23| 25:23 And the LORD said unto her, Two nations are in thy womb, and two manner of people shall be separated from thy bowels; and the one people shall be stronger than the other people; and the elder shall serve the younger. }} : }|24| 25:24 And when her days to be delivered were fulfilled, behold, there were twins in her womb. }} : }|25| 25:25 And the first came out red, all over like an hairy garment; and they called his name Esau. }} : }|26| 25:26 And after that came his brother out, and his hand took hold on Esau's heel; and his name was called Jacob: and Isaac was threescore years old when she bare them. }} : }|27| 25:27 And the boys grew: and Esau was a cunning hunter, a man of the field; and Jacob was a plain man, dwelling in tents. }} : }|28| 25:28 And Isaac loved Esau, because he did eat of his venison: but Rebekah loved Jacob. }} : }|29| 25:29 And Jacob sod pottage: and Esau came from the field, and he was faint: }} : }|30| 25:30 And Esau said to Jacob, Feed me, I pray thee, with that same red pottage; for I am faint: therefore was his name called Edom. }} : }|31| 25:31 And Jacob said, Sell me this day thy birthright. }} : }|32| 25:32 And Esau said, Behold, I am at the point to die: and what profit shall this birthright do to me? }} : }|33| 25:33 And Jacob said, Swear to me this day; and he sware unto him: and he sold his birthright unto Jacob. }} : }|34| 25:34 Then Jacob gave Esau bread and pottage of lentiles; and he did eat and drink, and rose up, and went his way: thus Esau despised his birthright. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *